


Reality?

by JantoJones



Series: Brief Briefings [31]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: Illya's sense of reality is askew.





	

Opening his eyes, and sitting himself up, he frowned with confusion. He was fairly certain that pink was not the usual colour of trees and grass. He was also convinced that there shouldn't be fish swimming around in the sky. Yet, as Illya looked around him, he could see that everyone else was carrying on as though everything was absolutely normal.

He climbed to his feet and quickly discovered that the Earth seemed to be spinning faster than he'd been used to previously. Illya closed his eyes again in an effort to gain some equilibrium. When this didn't work he decided to ask someone if they knew what was happening. This turned out to be harder than he'd thought. Not only did people dash away when he got close them, those that did speak sounded as though they were under water. Of course, given the fish above, that made a fair bit of sense.

For twenty minutes, Illya tried to garner help, but no-one seemed willing to offer assistance. He was about to give up and go somewhere else when two men approached him. Both were familiar but, try as he might, he couldn't recall anyone he knew with rabbit ears and green skin. The dark haired one spoke to him, but Illya didn't understand, though the tone seemed soothing and non-threatening. The man with the lighter hair, however, had a syringe in his hand. Illya's survival instinct kicked in and he punched the man straight in the nose.

Suddenly, Illya found himself back on the ground, with the dark haired man holding him down. As he fought against him, he felt a sharp sensation in his arm.

Almost instantly, the fish vanished from the sky, while the trees and grass returned to their usual green. Illya looked at the man holding him down, and was pleased to see normal skin and no rabbit ears.

"Napoleon?" he asked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm bringing you back to reality," Solo told him, as he helped him to his feet. "And you owe Mark an apology.

Turing around, Illya was greeted by the sight of Mark clutching his face. Blood was seeping through his fingers from his broken nose.

"What happened?" Illya asked.

"You were given an experimental THRUSH drug," Solo told him. "For some reason, you seem to be their favourite guinea pig. Anyway, we found you, and the antidote, but you got away from us. We've spent half the day looking for you."

Illya looked from Napoleon to Mark, trying to remember what had gone on that day. He remembered locating the THRUSH facility and relaying the co-ordinates to Napoleon, then everything after that was missing.

"I'm sorry Mark," he said to the Brit, who waved the apology away. He accepted that Illya hadn't been himself when he threw the punch.

"Okay children, time to get back to HQ," Napoleon announced. "I'll call ahead and book two beds in medical."


End file.
